The Child Of The Night
by darksaiyapony22
Summary: When an evil boss makes a portal to a new realm...anything could happen. Join our hero William on a journey to discover who he really is and why he is here.


Hello there...i'm William Tombaz, i'm 19 and currently reside in an apartment in England, (i'm not English i just moved there) and right now...i'm at my mothers grave. you see 13 years in the past my mother had passed away from cancer causing my dad to go slightly...insane i guess. i sighed as i placed the roses on my moms grave, she was the only thing in life which mattered to me in life. so i walked away in a deep sadness my head lying low. i remember what she said to me before i died... she had said 'never let anything stand in the way, and NEVER EVER forget how much life means.' i never got that phrase. I walk slowly to my car then drove off to work in a bunch of speed. when i arrived my boss was waiting for me "MISTER TOMBAZ YOUR LATE!" he roared "i know sir but i can explain you see-" I DON'T CARE NOW GET IN THAT LAB AND WORK!" he screamed at me, he was an absolute ass to me for no reason! anyway insults aside i went to the lab, why was it empty? then..i was grabbed. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT' i thought while being dragged, i then elbowed the person in the crouch...IT WAS MY BOSS! i was stunned, he got up and punched me directly in the face causing me to get dizzy he then followed that punch up with a kick to the shin knocking me out in the process. 'man i'm weak as shit' i thought when i awoke i saw i was in one of the storage rooms in the lab,i then heard the door open and a man in a lab coat walk in. "Come" he said, that confused me. why did he want me to come? he then led me to a portal of sorts "we need a test subject to go inside. you where the first subject we found other than the angry blue horse inside we found nothing out about it" "but why me?!" i shouted "because you are our only subject" he chuckled. the supposed scientist then pushed me into the portal with a camera attached to my head...next thing you know i fell right to the bottomless pit below, turns out it wasn't quite bottomless as i thought it was, instead i hit a cold stone surface.

I awoke to a beeping sound, it sounded like a pulse monitor..am i in hospital? i opened my eyes and immediately regretted it as my eyes burned. i heard gaping and a voice it sounded feminine, "TIA! HES WAKING UP!" it screamed out to "Tia" 'the hell is Tia?!' i thought in wonder, then i saw two figures. one was a blue furred star maned and sky blue eyes,while the other had white fur and a rainbow mane with pinkish purple eyes " welcome back to your REAL home little one" the blue one said smiling. now that confused me, real home? my real home is at earth...not here... then the white one smiled and said softly "we have been waiting for your return...[b]Midnight Dusk[/b]" midnight dusk? who the fuck is midnight fucking dusk?! "I think he has memory loss sister" the blue pony exclaimed to the white pony,who i supposed was Tia.

"do we explain sister?" the blue one questioned Tia.

"of course Luna" smiled Tia

"well...Midnight...Your my son, you were born on the 3rd era of CALR which stands for...celestia and lunas rule..that was 300,000 years ago." okay now these horses are bat shit crazy...1 i'm not a horse and 2 i'm not that fucking old!

"i think hes confused, luna" said Tia

"i do to sister" agreed Luna

Okay...how do they know that...oh, my face. speaking of face, why do i have a terrible pain on my fore head and back?

i take a look at my back and find...i got wings!

maybe they didn't lie...or maybe this is a dream,A VERY FUCKING WEIRD DREAM! so i try to pinch myself...why cant i pinch myself?! AND WHY AM I PURE BLACK?! also, and i know this sounds weird...but i cant feel my dick for some reason...oh shit...i think i might have been changed gender wise..FUCK!

"Tia..I think he is slightly panicked..." Luna said sadly

"i think he is too sister...perhaps we should leave him alone for a while" Tia said calmly

no why the fuck would they just leave me? and why is Luna sad? this might actually give me an opportunity to check myself over,so i did...first things first: check if i have a dick...HOLY FUCK MY DICKS GONE! I'M NOT A MAN ANYMORE!...actually...that horse might be something to do with it...anyway now to check if i have a horn like those horses...so i poked my head,OUCH THAT FUCKING HURT!

anyway...i decided to check my voice "bread" i said in a high pitched girly voice...HOLY FUCK I SOUND LIKE A FUCKING SQUIRREL ON HELIUM WHO GOT KICKED IN THE BALLS WHILE FALLING INTO A TREE! i banged my head into the wall...ouch that hurt...i think i'm starting to lose my sanity here...and intelligence...i think the horses are coming back...why am i getting so tired...must...stay...awake...fucking...horses...

I awake in a bed of sorts...it was fucking comfy...wow i curse to much...any who, i look around the room in wonder, it was luna's room! WHAT HE FUCK WHY AM I IN HER FUCKING ROOM?!


End file.
